


Jealous

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—. No me digas que te gusta el señor Cipher —mira divertido al peliblanco y casi se ríe ante el cambio brusco de su rostro, pero a la vez siente una punzada en su pecho ante la idea de Gideon interesado en el señor Cipher</p><p> </p><p>Au</p><p>Gravity Falls</p><p>BillDip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Jealous**

_No me gusta la forma en la que te mira_

_Empiezo a pensar que tú también lo quieres_

_Porque es demasiado sexy, y todos quieren probarle*_

_No hay nadie más para él*_

**_Jealous – Nick Jonas_ **

—Dipper A. Pines —dice una voz molesta, que le hace cerrar los ojos por unos segundos a ver si desaparece, pues le pertenece a la última persona de la que quiere saber en toda la faz de la tierra. —¿Dipper es tu verdadero nombre? Porque es bastante ridículo.

La risa algo nasal e irritante del joven inclinado en el mostrador frente a él le crispa los nervios.

Dipper le mira de arriba abajo. Lo que le faltaba para coronar ese horrible día, la visita del acosador pedante de su gemela.

Gideon Gleeful.

'' _Destino, ¿no te bastaba con que precisamente hoy empezaran mis alergias?''_ piensa de manera cansina y sonríe falsamente al recién llegado.

La primera vez que lo vio, Dipper pensó que era guapo. No muy alto, incluso algunos centímetros más bajo que él (que aún es una décima de centímetro más bajo que Mabel), de porte elegante y sonrisa encantadora. Vestido con un caro traje azul que rivalizaba con el de sus ojos, y que ajustaba su cuerpo corpulento, en los lugares correctos y con su cabello, extrañamente blanco, peinado a modo de copete, se había acercado a ellos en su primer día en el hotel.

Una vez abrió la boca para coquetear con Mabel rompió su aura de chico perfecto. Y no porque se interesó en su hermana nada más verla Dipper lo detesta. Fue la mirada que le lanzó y la manera en la que le habló, eso bastó para odiarlo a muerte.

—¿Qué quieres Gleeful? —pregunta controlando por muy poco su irritación.

Para su desgracia el padre de Gideon, Bud Gleeful, dueño de un lote de autos usados, era muy amigo de su jefe; por lo que decirle algo a Gideon, insultarlo o la más mínima mala mirada, podría provocar su despido. Eso, y que Gideon es el ''chico perfecto'' según los habitantes del pueblo.

A donde fuera que vaya todos le saludan y le sonríen y quedan encantados con su persona.

A Dipper a veces le sorprende como el renacuajo que era antes –había visto las fotografías una vez que fue con su hermana a tratar de comprar un auto a las dos semanas de llegar al pueblo– pudo convertirse en el despampanante rompe corazones que le mira como si fuera una cucaracha.

—Si buscas a Mabel, ella no está —dice al no recibir respuesta, incómodo por la mirada de Gideon sobre él.

—En realidad —dice despacio, entrecierra sus ojos y se inclina más—, vengo a hablar contigo, Pines.

Dipper lo mira sorprendido, ¿con él? ¿De qué demonios quiere hablar Gideon Gleeful con él?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Cipher? —pregunta el joven sorprendiéndole aún más.

—¿De qué estás hablando Gleeful? ¿Tanto gel para cabello al fin ha afectado tus pocas neuronas? —suelta sin siquiera pensarlo, pero está demasiado cansado por sus alergias como para analizar lo que acaba de hacer.

Gideon aprieta sus puños, pero Dipper no se inmuta, sabe que el joven no es del tipo de personas que ensucia sus manos golpeando a otra por ser insultada, para nada, es del tipo de personas que les paga a otros para hacerlo.

—No te hagas el gracioso Pines, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando.

—Pues va a ser que no —Dipper se encoje de hombros y le sonríe a una pareja que se acerca. Toma la llave de su habitación y se la alcanza deseándoles una feliz tarde. Cuando la pareja entra en el ascensor vuelve sus ojos castaños a los azules de Gideon—. Ni siquiera conozco a Cipher —hace un gesto—, hemos hablado una o dos veces cuando me toca la barra del bar.

Bill Cipher, el exótico artista del bar le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que se acercaba a pedir una bebida, o le sonreía con todos los dientes, o le miraba fijamente. Era como tener un tiburón pululando a su alrededor, a la espera de atacar. Pero también hacia su corazón correr como un potro desbocado, lo que le hace molestar pues el hombre no le da buena espina para nada.

—A mí no me engañas Pines, desde que llegaste, él no ha dejado de sonreír —el rostro de Gideon se desfigura con una mueca de repulsión y vuelve a mirarle como a una cucaracha—, y todo es culpa tuya.

—Am, creo que estás viendo mal, Gideon, el señor Cipher  _siempre_ está sonriendo —dice mientras rueda los ojos.

—No, desde que tu llegaste tienes esa… sonrisa tonta, esa mirada de… — _deseo_ quiere agregar, pero muerde su lengua. Sus ojos azules centellan y su ceño se frunce—. No te quiero cerca de él, ¿entiendes? Tú no eres digno de él.

Dipper se sienta derecho, lo mira con seriedad y bufa. Arrastra hasta el fondo de su mente la sensación de que Gideon tiene razón y la desazón que tal pensamiento le provoca.

—Gleeful, ¿acaso estás celoso de que, como tú dices, el señor Cipher me preste atención y a ti no? —la mueca en el rostro de Gideon se acentúa—. No me digas que te gusta el señor Cipher —mira divertido al peliblanco y casi se ríe ante el cambio brusco de su rostro, pero a la vez siente una punzada en su pecho ante la idea de Gideon interesado en el señor Cipher—. No puedo creerlo, creí estabas enamorado de Mabel.

El simple pensamiento revuelve su estómago. Su hermana era demasiado inocente, por no decir tonta, como para darse cuenta el tipo de persona que es Gideon.

—Mis asuntos no son tu problema, Pines.

—Te digo lo mismo Gleeful —Dipper se inclina sobre el mostrador y lo mira desafiante—, mis asuntos no son tu problema. Creo que estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay.

—Algo le hiciste a Cipher, y no dejare que te interpongas más —Gideon golpea sus manos en el mostrador.

—Mucho te duro el amor por mi hermana, ¿sabe tu padre que estás interesado en Cipher?

Para nadie es un secreto que el señor Bud Gleeful no era un amante de las parejas del mismo sexo, él mismo había sido interrogado por el hombre cuando a su hermana se le escapo que había tenido uno o dos novios.

—Te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Bill Cipher tiene algo que quiero y no dejaré que te interpongas.

Sin esperar respuesta, Gideon da media vuelta y sale, dejando tras de sí a un muy confundido Dipper.

* * *

Gideon camina pisando fuerte, patea algunas piedras y gruñe palabras inentendibles. Maldito Dipper, ¿cómo había sido capaz de fijarse en Bill? ¿Acaso el fuereño sabia…?

No, imposible. Sacude la cabeza y saca las llaves de su auto.

Antes de abrir la puerta se detiene y se estremece. Mira a su alrededor, el aparcamiento del hotel esta desierto y silencioso. Frío.

Escucha unos pasos cerca de su auto, todo su cuerpo se tensa; gira muy lentamente y pasa saliva al ver a Bill Cipher detenerse a pocos pasos de su auto.

—Bi… Bill —saluda nervioso, sudor corre por su frente y siente sus manos enfriarse.

La sonrisa fría y la mirada carente de cualquier emoción no hacen sino ponerle más nervioso.

—Gideon Gleeful —la voz de Bill no suena suave, ni grave, ni sensual. Suena gutural, peligrosa, cargada de velada amenaza. —¿Puedo saber que te traes con  _mi_ Pino?

Gideon pasa saliva, temblando.

—Bu… Bueno ve… verás Bill…

Un destello azul le hace callar, los ojos dorados del hombre lo miran con malicia.

—¿Sabes qué pasará si chasqueo mis dedos verdad? —la voz de Bill se vuelve un seseo, bajo y peligroso, cual serpiente de cascabel agitando su cola en advertencia—. Todos en este pueblo sabrán nuestro secreto, Gideon. Pero a diferencia de a ti, no me afectará. ¿Qué tanto tienes que perder?

Gideon jadea.

—Bill por… por favor —suplica con voz ahogada.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplía lentamente.

—Deja a Dipper Pines. Él es mío. Si te sorprendo de nuevo amenazándolo —Bill chasquea sus dedos provocando un grito en Gideon. El menor se sonroja avergonzado al notar que la mano del rubio ya no está encendida

Bill ríe ante su reacción, le da la vuelta al auto y pasa un brazo por su cuello.

—Buen chico, ¿ves que no es tan difícil llevarnos bien?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese tonto? —pregunta en un susurro. La mano enguantada de Bill aprieta su hombro con fuerza sacándole un jadeo.

—Mientras menos sepas Gideon, menos te meterás en mi camino y menos riesgo sufres de perderlo todo.

Con una última carcajada Bill lo suelta y desaparece.

Gideon abre los ojos jadeando, se apoya en su auto y mira a todas partes.

Hubiera pensado que solo había sido un sueño de no sentir el dolor en su hombro, tan palpable como el sudor que le recorre la espalda.

Entra en su auto tembloroso y arranca.

El cómo Bill se enteró de lo que le dijo a Dipper, si ni siquiera estaba en el hotel a esa hora, es algo en lo que de verdad no le gustaría pensar.

Debe andarse con cuidado si quiere obtener lo que desea.

Desgraciadamente un enorme obstáculo en el medio se lo impide por ahora y tal parece que no podrá hacer nada.

'' _Maldito Dipper Pines, me las pagarás''_

**Author's Note:**

> Quien conoce la canción original, y para el que no lo conozca, esta versión fue modficiada.
> 
> La original dice: *Porque eres demasiado sexy, hermosa, y todos quieren probarte... *No hay nadie más para ti
> 
> Les recuerdo que esta historia pertenece al AU de You Belong to Me e In My Head


End file.
